Talk:Combat
Land unit fortified or in city ×1.5 -- can you please clarify, will fortified unit in city have additional bonus? I'm new to Freeciv and want to know: In unit stacks, which unit is selected to defend? -75.140.17.154 13:17, 22 November 2007 (UTC) The either fortified or in city, it will recieve a +50% bonus. But not both; so it doesn't have to be fortified to get a bonus in the city. In stacks, the best unit should always be selected. 82.194.99.79 22:06, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Hit Point Modification >Only m/n hit points remaining ×m/n >Shouldn't this be a general modifier? Defenders get this as well, right? >--Jeffrey Henning 01:04, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, of course, a defender with 10/20 Hitpoints has only half the strength. -- 10:10, 29 May 2009 (UTC) It doesn't look like this is even in the article anymore. Was the default ruleset changed in a recent version? --F00bar 02:50, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :I (and others) are not sure there's ever been an explicit modification of attack/defence strength by hitpoints -- there certainly isn't in 2.1. Obviously hitpoints affect your chance of winning via the round mechanism, but I think it would be misleading to put that in the table, and in any case I'm not sure it's a simple ×m/n effect. -- JTN 11:54, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Marines (etc) Marines can attack from a ship. Does this count as a land attack or a sea attack? Specifically regarding defence mods for coastal vs city wall. :Good question. I believe it counts as a land attack (so City Walls are relevant and Coastal Defence is not), as Marines are in the "Land" class of units. -- JTN Also I'm wondering whether it is default that units with 1/3 MP remaining attack at 1/3 strength? It makes Alpine Soldiers pretty useless if it is default, no? :No, it's not the default. Apparently this hasn't even been an option since March 2006 (r11770 -- early 2.1 betas). I'll remove that bit. -- JTN :: Tired attack has since returned as option. It's disabled in default ruleset, but enabled in civ1 & civ2 rulesets. --Cazfi 15:45, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Finally - when an air unit attacks a city, eg. a Bomber, do the units in the city still get the defensive advantages of the city wall? :No. The equivalent city defence for air attacks like that is the SAM Battery. (Except for helicopters which are weird.) -- JTN -- 13:17, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Chance to hit during combat >For example, archers (attack stength 3) attacking a phalanx (defense strength 2) will have a >3/5ths chance of inflicting damage each round, with the phalanx having the remaining >2/5ths chance. Does this mean that only *one* unit can successfully hit each round? Is it possible for *both* units to successfully wound the other during a round? --F00bar 02:59, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :No, it's one or the other each round. See server/unittools.c:unit_versus_unit(). -- JTN 11:58, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Terrain defence multipliers --Tjal 20:05, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Are defense multipliers additive or multiplicative? If I have a veteran phalanx fortified on a hill, is that 2*1.5*1.5*2=9 or 2*(1+.5+.5+1)=6? x vs. × As of 2015 it was rather odd to replace ×''' by '''x claiming that U+00D7 is a foreign character. Admittedly, about 2005, when I still used Netscape 2.02 under OS/2, I might have supported this as an "improvement" working with any browser, but today I'd say something is "foreign" with your browser. It's actually Latin 1, it should have worked as is twenty years ago, and certainly did work with Netscape 2 in 1995. –Dunnoob �� 19:35, December 18, 2017 (UTC)